Death Note II - Daughter of God
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: Ryuk comes back. Part two. If it would've happened.
1. Daughter

I Don't Own Death Note. [ Original story from the manga writers ]

I Do However, Reserve My Rights On This OC.

If I did, Misa would've died early.

Light would have never been caught.

And everyone would have been happy happy, joy joy.

Chapter I

Daughter

Ryuk noticed that a shinigami has faded away. As he looked out his window. He got up, and noticed who it had been.

One of the most beautiful shinigami, that he had ever laid eyes on. To save a child. Which may of been, her daughter.

He then remembered. Everything that she had told him, when she had became the temporary owner.

Light went to find Ryuk, again. " Ryuk, what happened? "

"Light..." In a dry reply.

"Yeah?..."

"Did you even know that you had a daughter? "

Pointing in to The Glance, as the child was walking through a muddy forest. Drenched in rain. As it poured, after a fire up roar.

Light looked away. As Ryuk, looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. Yup, Ryuk most definitely was human; at some point. Just like everybody else here, except for the Shinigami King.

That is why, he hardly knew anything. When he was asked by Light.

"Light, has no sympathy for said child, is it not?"

Light sighed. He did not want anyone in his life, anymore.

His sister died, after the Mello accident. He then, lost his father. Due to Mello, again. Eventually, he couldn't have to lose Kiyomi. And it was risky. He had to get her off the way. His mother grew sick, and eventually died off, as well.

Light saw, Ryuk one last time. As he fades off into the mist. Ryuk picked up her Death Note. As it now, belongs to that child. To whom she had saved.

The child, ends up welcomed by an elderly couple. Once she got close, to ask for bread.

As they had a empty room. They had her spend the night there. It was dark. The floor creaked. And so it seemed like. They still left the room the way their daughter left it. Because it had toys, and a bed filled with teddies and a giraffe.

The elderly woman, said. That her daughter was as the same age as Sara, when she passed away. And they kept the things, as a way to remember her by.

As promised, Ryuk noticed that the child was now alone. He throws the notebook into the room.

It landed on, face down. But as she noticed it. It flipped open. To where the names of those three men, was written on.

Three men, followed her. But the others got a hold of the others in the Orphanage.

Rodger, who had taken over after Watari. Died defending the kids. He had found a place, in his crummy heart. For them, after all. It seemed. Even when they made him mad.

Once the fire had broke out. Sara could no longer look back. To see if anyone else, had made out alive.

Blood had stained her dress. And the elderly woman, wanted to ask her; what had she done? However, she just couldn't do it. Maybe an mishap.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm Ryuk."

As the child jumped, onto the bed. To hide.

"Ta- Take it! Take it, and go away!" With tremble on her voice.

Ryuk, took away the sheet from her face.

"Don't cover your face. You won't be able to breathe."

She looked at him. "You came for this?"

"That is your notebook. Keep it." As he pointed at it.

"Mine?" As she sat to listen to him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Your mother never abandoned you. She had to keep you away from Lig-... Your father."

Sara, had stopped crying.

And, her new mother had gotten up to check what was going on.

Ryuk, had not shown himself to her, till a week later. She wrote down her name, in case she ever lost it. It was only her first name. Second, suicide was not acceptable for the Shinigami King.

She looked at her. "I'm okay."

Ryuk waited as the woman, turned and left. Sara looked at him.

"Will, I ever see her again? ... If I die?"

Ryuk, did not want to give her the actual answer, just yet. She was just too innocent.

"Tell you what. She will always be in your heart. Wherever you go."

Ryuk looked forward to take care of Sara as if she were his daughter.

After all, she reminded him. Of his sister. Each time, it killed him a little to think.

He didn't produce tears, therefore couldn't cry. Shinigami eye sockets were dry.

And at that, he kept memories locked up.

Locked up.

Into a Heart Shaped Box.

Author's Note- I changed it. Yay. I am so happy. That I found a different solution. This time, there may be some character changes, too. I did not like how my third chapter was just too sloppy and low. I don't know what came over me, other then over time and the heat of summer. It just kills me. Gahhh. Any who. Enjoy.

Chapter II Shall be on its way. Enjoy. :)


	2. Jeffrey

I Don't Own Death Note.

If I did, a cherry tree would be there.

Death Note II

Chapter II - Jeffrey

In a huge city, like New York. In a new school. There was so much, to expect there.

"I'm worried, Steven."

"She's a big girl, it's a new school. She'll be okay, honey." As he undid his tie.

~.~.~.~.

Ryuk followed, he couldn't stand staying at home, with nothing to do. Usually, worried, someone would find out about the notebook. Gave him panic attacks.

Yup, he was definitely human. Just like Light and anyone else who happens to be a shinigami, now.

~.~.~.~.

The teacher welcomed Sara.

The students in the back, looked like troublesome. While those in front, had fear and what seemed like; you don't particularly belong here, look.

~.~.~.~.

"They're just like contacts."

"Uhmn... I guess. If they don't hurt."

The Shinigami Eye Deal.

-~.~.~.~.

A few minutes, before. She had tried to defend some kid.

Ryuk, granted her the eyes.

"Look. It's that new girl."

Some of the other students, that weren't even part of the mini gang, laughed.

"And that dress. What is this, 1800s?"

It was, a dress that did seem passed on.. A black (typically, considered a school dress) dress, with a shirt under it.

Sara was sadden, and she had known of some students. Throughout the week. That they had beaten some for lunch money, and whatever else they favored, or just basic dislike.

"Look, she's about to cry." A large group of laughter.

~.~.~.~

She goes to the restroom to cry, but takes out her Death Note instead.

Writing the names, she remembers.

Richard M. Rodrickk

Kris Tay

...

...

..

.

She came out, and they were being taken away off from the floor.

Ryuk looked at her.

Sara had a deep, dark expression. And she was not going to allow this, anymore.

~.~.~.~

"Anyone who bullies. Will die."

Ryuk, paid so much attention. She really was Light's daughter. She resembled Kiyomi, by looks. But her personality, was deep inbetween both parents. And even though, her hair is black, or dark brown.

Had the connection with Light's blood.

"But how, will you get all of them?" He asks. Like, he hasn't remembered how Light did it.

"Ryuk..."

"Uh?"

"Did you not say, you were going to help me?"

He turned to look. "I will, but you already have the eyes."

~.~.~.~

A knock, came from the other side.

"Honey, I just got worried. I wanted to see, if you were okay."

"I'm okay... Mom."

She sat, on the bed. To hug her.

"Are you sure? It was in the News. That four students in your school collapsed. That each had heart attacks. And now...

They want to investigate who caused those."

Sara, panicked. "Investigate?"

"Yes. Because none were natural...

So, tell me. Do you know who it was, sweetie?"

She held on to Sara's hand.

"N-No. I did not see anything."

"Oh sweetie. -Giving her a hug- I know this may be terrifying. But, have faith. That, that person, gets caught...

"Okay..."

Sara, noticed tears.

~.~.~.~

"She's off to sleep."

"I can't believe, Kira is back. I mean, did we not get enough of him, already? Now he is terrorizing a local school."

"Kira, sure is scary. But remember when, people began to riot? Made him look even worse."

"Kira must be somewhere, out there."

~.~.~.~

Sara folded her knees to her chest. As she could not sleep, so easily; due to fear. She did not realize her actions. But nobody noticed, except for Ryuk. She made sure of that. Or she thought.

~.~.~.~

"Students. -sigh- I can't believe. That we lost four students. At the same time.

And I know, most of you. Did not like them very much. I did not like, how they back sassed me, neither. But whatever the case.

I want you to be frank. Which of you did it?"

-Sara felt, the need to shrivel-

"I just want you to come up forward. It is the right thing to do.

If you're sorry, it can be forgiven and looked upon as an accident.

Not even an arrest, just a mini punishment. Okay.

Think it over, and if it is not you...

If it was not you, but you happen to know who it was. Tell me. Tell a different teacher. We are here to help you.

Maybe, you were just experimenting. God knows what. -massaging her forehead-

Just, please. But please, turn yourself around... Okay."

~.~.~.~

It was the end of the day, students got picked up. While she walked home.

It was kind a of a long way.

A poke was felt, from behind as she waited for the walk man to show up.

"Hi-"

She started to speed up the pace, as he did.

"I know, who you are." With a smile on his face.

~.~.~.~

It was quiet in the apartment complex. Both had went to work. But Sara already knew how to set up a sandwich. So, she did not feel the need to compell with her new mother for food, if she wasn't home.

And she made some for the boy who followed her.

"What did you mean?"

"I know, that you did it."

She grew shock.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Ryuk, did not like this one bit. (He was like Misa. Yuck.)

"I am willing to help you."

She thought, in the back of her mind. He probably wants something.

"How?"

She narrowed her eyes, quickly.

"I get names, and you write them."

"But I would also, need a face."

"Then, I will point to you."

"Well, I do have the eyes."

~.~.~.~

" Hi, sweetie."

"Mom?"

"Have the what eyes, sweetie?" As she untangled the keys off the door hole.

"Oh, it's just a game." As she got close.

"Who's your little friend?"

"He's-"

"I'm Jeffrey. "

Sara knew, but didn't want to introduce him at all.

Ryuk, in the back of his mind. Just like Light. He actually, missed Light. The more he thought it. And smiled. Impossible, not to. Dang it.

"Well, will you stay for Dinner?" She asks, as she made her way to the kitchen. Placing the groceries on the table.

"Sorry, but my mom wants me home early each day."

She got a bit sadden. "Eh, okay. Then maybe next time? But invite your family over."

Taking out pasta dough. As seeing, she was a Chef. Making everything, hand made.

"Sure." He smiled.

Sara looked at him. With a light expression. She didn't know whether or not to trust him.

At this, he goes home.

~.~.~.~

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think, we'll ever move?"

"Sweetie, -snicker- We just moved here. We can't just move all willie nillie. It takes time, plan manag-"

"I feel threatened. "

She was confused for a sec. Knowing that school was usually never safe.

"Threatened? Threatened by who?"

"Nevermind. "

~.~.~.~

Weeks passed. Jeffery helped her out.

You see. He was usually harassed by the other schoolmates.

He would go to Sara, as she followed his lead on this.

One by one.

They all fall down.

~.~.~.~

Ring Around The Rosey.

Pocket Full Of Possies.

Ashes, Ashes.

We All Fall Down.

The children chanted that dark nursery rythme.

The Bells, sounded like haunted Churches.

The innocent either played happily.

But Sara, no.

She stayed on her own, alone.

~.~.~.~

\- "Jeffrey Hickens... Is dead, class."-

~.~.~.~

Once again, she wore her black dress.

While, just standing. Wandering into nothingness.

Staring. Lurking.

Those words, pounced off like knives.

Note: Could you figure, who had done it? Lol. Kiddin', very sad.


	3. Deem

I Don't Own Death Note.

I Do however own my OC.

Thanks. :)

Chapter III - Deem

Sara was taken to school. Just like every other day. And she seemed dead, with a cold stare, even more after the funeral service.

Ryuk, would hold her hand. As they walked, which became apparent to some people; that something was really wrong with her.

She was growing up, which brought changes. And nobody else, even get to know her as Kira.

Which was good. Why would she admit it? On top, a child may have to pay as an adult.

She looked over, asking why. As to ever seeing him again.

-.~.~.~.~

By the corner. It was her tenth birthday. Some kids came over to celebrate her party. But she felt empty and lonely in a room filled with laugher and of what seemed like joy.

She could only think, on how easy it was with Jeffrey around. They had became friends.

~.~.~.~.

In sixth grade, a new year to fulfil. As she was aware of how things play out. She misses the old classes. But she enjoyed reading and learning.

One of those habits, was how to continue on this sharade. Because Ryuk was telling her. He had given her an Death Eraser, in case she ever messed up.

~.~.~.~

A girl, who was bossy. Came around. She had poured her soda on to a kid's milk carton. And he was dressed as a nerd. She looked rough.

Sara then stands up. Trying to stand up for that kid. She however wasn't going to corporate.

She came to her, and pushed her. As Sara got up. She already knew her name. It was just a matter of forty seconds after writing it.

~.~.~.~

Since Ryuk told her about many other ways, other than a heart attack.

She decided to play around.

The rule about making someone your puppet for twenty three days, pior to their death.

The girl, had a few days left. When she kicks, Sara again.

~.~.~.~

As the bell rang. Students rushed out the doors.

There were parents there. As they noticed a girl stand up on the roof edge.

"Hey, Kristy. Get down from there!"

"N-Nah no." she cried. "I am sorry. I am sorry. But Kira has got me."

"What?!" Her mother came dashing through the crowd. As she already jumped off the roof.

The people were shocked as the mother knelt on her body, crying.

An ambulance came to pick the body up.

~.~.~.~.

"You will enjoy this Sara. Quiet very much.

You can write a person, to do anything you write, as well say what you have written. For twenty three days. Pior to dying.

Try it."

She looked at him. With a smile.

And at that. She did.

~.~.~.~

Sara had a grin on her face. As the people panicked at the scene.

She had her black dress on. Her legs where a bit longer, though. But it still fits perfectly.

((Listen, those who abuse the limits. Will die. As I, Sara. Am Kira. And nobody will escape from my wrath. I won't let anyone step on me. And even though you left people puzzled. It doesn't mean, that this pity little accident. Wasn't indeed a suicide in their eyes. -Heh Heh- Soon. Everyone will know. Sure enough. Yes. -giggles- Sure enough. ))

Her eyes grew red, as if the Shinigami eyes weren't scary enough. She felt superior.

~.~.~.~

Two years later...

She made a friend. Whom was so opposite of Sara. Because she had girly things. She deemed herself as cute. And the boys followed.

Sara had no need to envy anyone.

Especially, since she deemed herself as scary. With her Gothic scene. Which made them think, she was demented.

And somehow they connected.

Breanna, was into Kira. Without knowing who it was. Sara, was into being Kira, and she knew who it was.

And at that, they stayed as friends.

Author's Note - Lol, having some trouble in DeviantArt, cause Atheists. xD

Anyway, thanks for the read. Appreciate it, ye.

The Next Chapter should be on its way.


	4. Kinder

I Don't Own Death Note.

Spaghetti - O's.

Author's Note:

I own nothing.

Except for my story.

Deviantart has gone to shit, thanks to idiotic fail trolls.

Kinder

\- "A. B. C. D. E. F. G... Will you still love me?

.. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P... Even if I'm a psycho?"

\- Sara

Folded papers.

Crippled Memories.

These are the things.

I hate to repeat.

"Sara, you changed into a goth?"

"No, Ryuk. I've always been dark inside."

"Sara, ehhhhhhiiii. We need to take pictures today. For school photo IDs. Aren't you excited to start High School?!" In a bashful mood.

"Not, precisely. " As she folded her arms.

"Well, smile on your pic, okay!" as she wrapped her arms around Sara.

\- I wasn't up, for smiling much. As a matter of fact. Did not smile at all. It causes rinkles. And I liked my flat cheeks.-

Breanna was always into color and bashful. But in her head, she wasn't always stable.

Sara was always into black and dark persona. But she was indeed, calm. Even through her history.

How they met, and became sorta of friends. Was unexplaineable. But differences do indeed attract you to someone.

Breanna and Sara had met before, once. And didn't seem to remember. Breanna was the girl who lived in the same apartment complex. But since they were hardly allowed outside to play. They never talked.

The day they met. Breanna went home, a little earlier than Sara. As she went to open the door. She knew, the door was not locked. It was creaked opened. And had kicks on it. By the footprints that were left behind. She screamed. "Mommmy!" Crying as some people came.

Sara walked by. Noticed her. And felt bad.

As the News went on like ususal. She took out her notebook. And as presumed. That he was the culprit. She did so.

Both of Breanna's parents were dead. With slashes on their throats, and stomachs. That Read J. P.

That was her horrid history. And thus, she ignores it, by being happy in a fake matter. But deep down she cries.

And Sara, saw through that.

School went on and everyone seemed to stay calm. Kira was around, was what you would hear.

So, many students that fought to try to not make a roar.

Breanna wondered who Kira was, but never tempted to ask Sara. Because, finding out, Sara wouldn't know what to do as a result.

Ryuk, looked with ease. He did not mind Breanna, because she wasn't hestiant with Sara. They had separate lives.

As Ryuk went back up into the Shinigami world. To take Sara an apple from his world. He noticed Light, sitting. Alone.

"Light?"

Light ignored him. And Ryuk knew that meant, that he was upset at something. But seeing that he had to go back down. He left without saying a word. With a dry response.

Breanna went over to Sara's apartment. Since, she moved to her Aunt's house. She was no longer able to see Sara all those years. And that is why, they were never friends before.

Anyway, Breanna looked over Sara's stuff. She noticed Sara had a thing for designs like clothing and maybe even homes. Because there was a house interior book. That may of been from someone else.

"Ah, yes. My adoptive father happened to be a Home Designer. But I have not given it much thought."

As Breanna flipped over her booklets, filled with dresses. Very nice. Most were dark and black accessories. Like a Gothic Vantage thing.

As she placed it down. She noticed Sara's Diary.

Flipping it open. She noticed a shadow. He then covers her mouth.

Stare gave her a cold stare.

"Let go, Ryuk!"

-Gasp-

"Gahhh... Wh- What was that?"

" My pet. My friend. Or like I like to call him. My father."

Breanna was in fear. Just like when she saw her parents in such matter.

"Hi."

She lept.

"He won't hurt you."

Sara was laying on her bed.

"Sara and Breanna. Dinner!"

Beeanna got up. "Oh no! I forgot to bring over something in return!" As she ran down stairs.

"Don't worry." As she turned to see if Sara was coming down.

" Your food is always yummy."

"Why thank you."

Sara was a bit annoyed. -I will never get bashful people. How can you pass through so much and still smile like nothing happened?-

As she stabbed the lasagna with the fork.

-Seeing as she left quiet happy. Will she tell on me?...

What do I do?-

-Something tells me to go through with it.

Something tells me to ignore it.

And then, there is you.

I'm too, kinder...

In capable to kill a friend-

Author's Note: I just keep making awesome phrases in my head. And I just had to write them down and post it here.

I will post it somewhere else, once I finish the whole thing here. Maybe LiveJournal or somwhere else. I have fun. Not trying to take this way to seriously. Hell, my life does not depend on this. But of its that last thing I do, then there ya have it. Yo. Ye hoid? Ye.


End file.
